Different, but the same? REDO
by misskenzi98
Summary: Redoing it because the first was pretty bad, but I still think it has a cool plot so I didn't want to just throw it away so I'm starting again. Please give this one a chance. I hopefully won't be changing too much of the story. If you had read the first chapter and instantly left the story please read it again. I think I did A Lot better this time. More details inside. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll soon be taking down the original story if this one works out better. I've found I've grown a lot as a writer. I'm not saying I'm amazing, probably far from it, but please give this one a chance, and be patient with me as I change the story a bit. My goal with this is just to make it a better story over all so be honest in your reviews please. Thanks! Love you!**

**Alek P.O.V**

"Alek are you listening to me?" Jasmine asks snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I respond too occupied with studying a group of rowdy kids that came today. I turn to Jas with a questioning look. She turns away from me looking at the crowd of kids.

"I guess they came to check out the school or something, some new program they're doing to help the kids transition into high school I think… You seem pretty interested in a couple of them, any reason why?" I shake my head, studying two members of the ever growing mob in particular.

The first was a guy, maybe 14 or 15. He winks at the other one I was studying who happened to be a girl. She upon seeing this rolls her eyes turning to another girl carrying on their conversation. I see and hear him chuckle before he gets his phone out and starts shuffling over the keyboard.

**Chloe P.O.V**

As I'm walking towards my locker Alek catches my eye, he looks like he's examining the crowd of kids in front of him, probably deciding who'll be his apprentice for the next year. After searching a bit I find Aleks new subject of entertainment. I instantly understand why he'd choose him when I see him wink at someone I can't really see from here. Surrounding him are a ton of girls, who I'm guessing think they're discreetly fawning over him, but to me and I'm pretty sure anyone who isn't blind, I can practically see the thirst floating in the air. I even notice a few enviously throw daggers at the mystery girl, well who I'm guessing is a girl, after the boy winked at her.

"She's right next to your locker you should go talk to her, she, from what I've seen, semms a lot like you." Jasmine announces behind me in my ear causing me to practically jump out of my skin. I blush bright red as I turn around, but before I can scold her she's gone. I brush off the mini heart attack and begin to make my way to my locker again.

It turns out the only place that isn't completely crowded is a small area around my locker along with the few around it. I smile as I see two girls chatting, the fact that they're trying to avoid the crowd reminds me of Amy and I. As I approach I notice the girl with bright orange hair seems to shrink back behind the other girl when she notices me. Completely unlike anything Amy would do. The brunette turns around to me looking slightly confused and curious. I can tell she's trying not to roll her eyes at her friends behavior.

I smile as I stop in front of the two young girls, neither looking over 15. The dark haired girl with an olive skin tone returns a smile while gently jerking her friend forward. The ginger avoids my eyes causing the brunette to give her a look.

"Hey, I'm Chloe." I announce holding my hand out, hoping my award winning smile will win them over.

"Alona, nice to meet you." The dark haired girl responds. She nudges her friend. When she doesn't respond Alona lets out a small huff. "This is Elizabeth, she's a bit shy." Elizabeth timidly looks up at me offering a small wave. As I stand in front of the two I take the time to take in their looks. Alona seemed to have some exotic features and her hair fell just to her shoulders, she was actually really pretty, especially up close.

Elizabeth was very fair skinned and her cheeks were covered in freckles, but they only seemed to add to her beauty. Her bright hair hung all the way to the lower part of her back. I hear a buzz of a phone then see Alona reading, a message I'm guessing. She scoffs glaring at the boy I was formerly examining. He smirks as she returns to her phone quickly typing a response. Their behavior reminds me a lot of how Alek and I are.

"So, boyfriend?" I ask her nodding my head in his direction. Elizabeth stifles a laugh as Alonas jaw drops.

"NO! Not in a million years!" She says with a bright red blush gracing her face. Her friend starts teasingly poking her in her side. I hear a small growl come from her and her friend retreats with a small smirk still playing on her cheeks. She steps closer to me holding her hand up as if she was about to tell me a secret.

"It's only a matter of time." She loudly whispers, followed by a grimace as Alona pinches her sporting a stern face. I chuckle at the two.

"So what is going on then?" I ask.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I would never date him nor do I want to. I think I'll pass on being a member of the 'Worship John Biggs!' club that consist of girls following him around like a bunch of brain dead zombies that have the false hope that one day he'll confess his undying love for them. No thanks, I like being an individual too much." She responds annoyance laced in her voice. Her phone buzzes again. I see her throw a cold glare at the boy, who I assume is the John Biggs she mentioned. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat as if he could hear the whole conversation.

"So why does he have your number then?" At that Alona turns glaring at her timid friend who is now sporting a sheepish smile.

"Someone is so horrible under pressure that, within five seconds of being trapped between her locker and mister big head over there, gave my number away without him even having to ask."

"What?! He can be very convincing when he wants to!" She defensively replies. I laugh seeing them practically reenacting a conversation similar to the ones Amy and I have sometimes. I excuse myself as Alona gets another text.

**Alek's P.O.V**

I approach the boy assuming now was as good a time as any to introduce myself. On my walk over I'm joined by a few of my 'friends'. I try not to roll my eye as they all begin giving me hard slaps on the back. They're decent guys, but they're kinda annoying. It's like I can't just walk somewhere without them somehow finding me. I brush off the annoyance as I introduce myself to the boy. Within the next few minutes I found out his name is John Biggs, he is constantly followed around by guys who aren't really his friends, he's trying out for basketball and he is self-assumed as the most wanted guy from his school, which isn't really hard to believe if you watch how all the girls of the huge bunch watch pretty much his every move…

Well most of the girls, there were two over in the corner not paying him any attention, well much attention, I notice that every time John sent a message he would get a strange look from one of the girls while the other merely observed. I catch the gingers eyes and I can feel her immediate discomfort. I smirk at her reaction then wink, she blushes and looks away. I turn my attention to the other girl and soon catch her eyes too. I give her the same look I gave her friend, but she isn't amused, she lifts an eyebrow at me slightly shaking her head obviously not seeming to be affected by my behavior. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to her friend. I feel extremely confused, even Chloe can't just look right through my flirty behavior and brush it off like it was nothing.

"She's a tough one." John states patting me on my shoulder. I wasn't even trying to 'flirt' flirt, I just wanted a reaction like I usually get. I mean she can't be older than fifteen anyways.

"Yeah well I already have one of those so she's all yours." I mutter.

"Yeah I wish." I hear him mumble under his breath. Over the school speakers an announcement that all classes were cancelled due to the amount of people at the school blares loudly. A few cheers come from around the school. I decide to give John a tour of the school.

**John P.O.V**

**How do you like the new school? I hope we get lockers next to each other! We can be best buds! I bet you would love that wouldn't you? **I text Alona with a smirk.

_If I had to spend even a week with my locker next to yours I would have to exchange schools._ She responds.

**Ha. You'd come back because you'd miss me too much… Making friends are we? **I catch Alonas eyes when she looks up and wiggle my eye brows, she rolls her eyes.

_Whatever, and yes. I'm not a _complete_ loser you know?_She replies with pursed lips.

**Never said you were. **I respond looking up at her with a questioning look. She gives me a deadpanned look before typing away at her keyboard again.

_We all know you were thinking it. Everyone's been thinking it since the first day of middle school. _She doesn't look at me this time, but I notice she looks slightly upset.

**No one thinks that. Why would you say that? **She reads the texts but doesn't respond, and she's avoiding my eyes.

**Respond. **She ignores this text too.

**We both know what I'll do if you don't respond. **And with this text she looks at me. I look at her with my 'try me' face. She huffs before clicking away at her phone again.

_Don't be vain John._

**?**

_I'm the girl with only one friend… I'm pretty sure that qualifies as a loser to people like you._I'm slightly hurt by this response, I thought she considered me as a friend. Before I can respond she messages again.

_Please just drop it. _This time when I look up, she's already looking at me with slightly pleading eyes.

**Fine. **I still feel upset by what she said, but we'll just talk about that later. Upon hearing the word _boyfriend_ come from the other girls mouth and watching her nod towards me I see Alonas face soon begin to resemble a tomato. I smirk. I hear her protest as I text a message.

**It's only a matter of time. **This message only adds to her blushing. She shoots quick daggers at me, I just smile. I see Elizabeth step toward the mystery girl and hear her say something mirroring what I just sent. I knew I liked that girl for some reason.

**She knows what she's talking about. ;-) **Alona reads the message then pinches her best friend, before saying something about a club dedicated to me, zombies and undying love.

**Come give me a kiss babe. ;-) **She sends an icy glare at me this time as her new friend leaves. I'll probably have to pay for this in some way later, but it's kind of worth it.

**I hope you liked it more! If you're already a follower then please review or PM me your favorite parts of the story and I'll make sure I absolutely keep them in the story if I can. And I want to say thank you to everyone who kept reading after reading the first chapter of the original. :/ I know I probably would have immediately left the story after the first sentence if it was me, so thanks for the support!**

**Please review! Tell me what you thought! Good or bad I want to hear!**

**Thanks! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's P.O.V

I freeze as I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Guess who." I hear the familiar British accented voice say. I wiggle my way out of his arms attempting to hide my blush. I was shuffling through Amy's locker looking for some lip gloss that she said she just absolutely needed before she would allow herself to ever leave the girls bath room, that Amy, such a drama queen, but I'm having no success finding it. Behind Alek stands the boy known as John Biggs I guessed.

"This is John Biggs, and from this moment on, also known as Mr. Biggshot." Alek announces sounding pretty content with himself. I roll my eyes at him before introducing myself. It was only the three of us, but I could see a few girls watching both John and Alek from the corner of their eyes. I almost laugh at how some of them flip their hair or push their butts out just a little bit more than before, in hopes of catching the two teenage cuties attention.

I turn back to the locker while asking Alek what he wanted. I take note of the fact that Amy is a lot messier than she seems as I move old essays and empty wrappers around her locker. I'm also gonna ignore the small sticky puddle I had mistakenly laid my hand on through my search.

"Just came to visit my girl." My heart skips a beat at this while Alek wraps his arms around me again. But I know he's just messing with me. Alek could have any girl he wants, she's not me.

"But I'm not your girl. Nor will I ever be." I say turning in his arms and pushing him away. I hear John start laughing in the background causing a smug smile to play across my lips. Alek throws daggers at John before quickly brushing it off.

"Oh, trust me, you will be… One day." And with that they were off swaggering down the hall towards the cafeteria. For a second I stare at Aleks retreating back. I hate when he sya stuff like that because I don't know if he's serious or not. I mean I just can't imagine Alek preferring me over every girl he could possibly have. I've seen some of the girls he's dated, and they're all drop dead gorgeous, I'm talking like super model status. There's nothing special about me. I shake my head forcing myself to focus as I resume my quest, thinking it might just be easier to go buy her another tube of gloss.

**Alona P.O.V**

While absent mindedly twisting my ginger friends long hair into a braid I watch the hustle and bustle within the high school cafeteria. Sometimes it's almost all unbearable, like I'm hearing everything at once, seeing things I shouldn't, feeling nervous at every little movement because of the sensitivity of my many over powered senses. All the way in the corner I see a couple sneakily darting out of an almost unnoticeable exit, while also seeing two young overly confident soon to be freshmen guys approach two sophomores obviously trying to flirt with girls way out of there league. I see teachers sporting frustrated faces while trying to make their way through the crowd consisting mainly of hormone crazed teenagers. The conversations I pick up aren't really anything I want to hear; actually I don't exactly want to hear _anything. _Girls gossiping about each other behind their back and guys making disgusting jokes due to their high levels of testosterone are just one thing I'm not looking forward to having to deal with when I start here. I actually have a lot of things I'm not looking forward to, but that list would take too long to get through.

For some reason there's a shift in the atmosphere. It seems like in unison every girl in the whole cafeteria begin fixing their hair and tweaking their posture to look the most presentable as they can as if they were about to meet royalty or something. Some people quiet down for a few seconds, but I can still hear quiet squeals coming from the crowd. My eyes land on a familiar face and that's when I realize what had gotten into the female species in this school.

I guess its official that this will soon be Johns school judging by the reaction of the student body as soon as he and that guy that made Ellie feel all uncomfortable earlier then tried to do the same to me, steps into the room, I'm pretty sure he is the current king of the school.

The two cockily strut next to each other making their way to an empty lunch table. On their way I notice the both of them would wink at random girls causing them to practically swoon. I instantly feel annoyed at how the whole rooms demeanor changes at just the sight of the two. John finally turns his head in my direction and catches me watching, he of course winks like I'd only expect him to. I just don't get it; how can you feel that strongly about someone you don't know?

It's saddening to me, how girls break their own hearts by creating false truths in their heads that someone they don't even know will eventually fall in love with them, just because right now they think they're good looking. I just feel like every girl deserves more than to be in the sidelines, their existence not even known, when they're all beautiful and if they would stop obsessing over one good looking guy and actually pay attention to some of the guys they actually talk to, they would probably find someone that actually will like them for them; and who knows, maybe they'd even find love.

All the noise soon rushes back and I start feeling slightly overwhelmed by it, so I decide to try going somewhere else that's maybe not so loud. After finishing Ellies hair, we turn and leave, I can't help but feel like someone is watching me.

**John P.O.V**

I take note of how Alona looks almost upset as she leaves the cafeteria. Now isn't the best time to go chasing after her though, so I brush it off and decide to occupy myself with conversation. Alek and I are soon surrounded by I guess the 'popular' kids. They make up of dumb jocks and cheerleaders. It's almost surprising that Alek's a part of this group, in fact he almost looks annoyed at the group surrounding us. I am too as I hear the idiotic conversations they're holding. I hear a few guys talking about some party that must have just happened and about how messed up they were after as if it is actually really cool to get so drunk you don't remember what you did, the next day. It's not hard to assume that my maturity level is already higher than most of the guys' here, but then again Mai naturally mature fast so.

I doubt I'm gonna like being in this crowd when I start school here, but I don't think there's really anything I can do about that. I would really fit in with any other group so I'm stuck here. That reminds me of when Alona and I first met and I can't help but replay it in my head. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Alek starts pulling me away from the douche jocks and overly peppy teen girls. We're approaching Chloe, whose standing talking next to a dark haired girl chatting as they share a bag of chips. Upon reaching them Alek takes the bag from the two girls and soon starts munching while Chloe glares at him before attempting to take the chips back, but she gives up after a few moments seeing that Alek easily evades her efforts for the salty snack.

"What's up?" Alek asks her, mouth full of chips.

"Well, Amy and I were trying to have a normal private conversation. The fact that we're standing in the corner away from everyone else must definitely mean we wanted someone to come steal our chips and invade our privacy." She sarcastically replies. Alek raises his hands defensively.

"What? It's not my fault! I was just trying to save John from the huge crowd of 'Jocks and Zombies with make-up on', as you like to call it; he looked about ready to punch someone." I'm sure my face matches my confusion at his answer.

"You're really easy to read." He adds. "Don't worry. They annoy the hell out of me too."

Chloe voices her agreement, but Amy looks curiously at the crowd behind us.

"I've always wondered what it's like to be popular, to know everyone's watching, to have everyone want to be your friend." Chloe rolls her eyes at Amy's statement.

"I don't think you'd like it. They'd only watch you and want to be your friend for all the wrong reasons." Amy huffs at her friends response then mutters something about having optimism. She shrugs dismissing the conversation. I chuckle before being yanked away by a hysterical Elizabeth who's talking so fast I'm pretty sure some of the words she said weren't even English.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, what's wrong?" I ask grabbing her shoulders. She's quiet for a few moments trying to calm herself before answering.

"It's Alona. She's… She can't… Um… Just come on!" She rushes out grabbing my wrist and yanking me away from the three teens with confused expressions as they watch me leave. I'm frantically pulled all the way to the entrance of the school gym to find Alona crumpled on the ground holding her ears and squeezing her eyes shut tight. Her breathing is fast and short as she removes one of her hands from her ear to clutch her chest. I see pain etched on her face.

"She won't move or listen to me." Elizabeth states. I immediately lift her off the ground and begin to make my way out of the school, Elizabeth trailing me closely. Damn it, I should have known this would happen!

**Please review! Thanks! **** I usually post a few chapters within a couple hours of each other, so for future notice, please make sure you read from the chapter after the one you had last read to make sure you don't skip any chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**John P.O.V**

Elizabeth and I are now currently trying to calm the panic stricken teen in front of us down. I managed to get her to a tree a safe distance from the school. We've been here for a few minutes and she's finally starting to calm down. She holds her head probably now dealing with a horrible head ache as her breathing begins to level.

"Ok," Elizabeth huffs. "What was that?" I shake my head feeling ashamed and frustrated with myself.

"Panic attack I'm guessing. It sometimes happens to a Mai when they're in stressful or overwhelming situations."

"But nothing stressful or overwhelming happened. She just opened the doors to the gym then dropped." She responds.

"When you're Mai and you've just started changing, your senses become very powerful and sensitive. Especially hearing. It can be really hard to block out all the extra sounds which can cause feeling over whelmed. When Alona went to enter the gym, everything that was happening and every sound probably just hit her. At that moment she lost complete control causing her to have a panic attack. It's happened to me before. Not a fun experience." I inform.

"Are you good?" I ask.

"I never want to experience that again. But yeah. I'm not going back in there though." Alona grumpily states.

"It's best if you don't. You should go back to my house." I tell her. She nods while I help her stand.

"Ellies coming with me." She states. They turn to start on their way.

**Alona P.O.V**

"Wait." John says before we leave. I fight the urge to groan as I turn to him. He pulls me into a tight hug, holding me there for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. Don't scare me like that okay?" He whispers before kissing me on the forehead then letting go. I can't even blush. This is one of those moments when John acts all vulnerable making me forget any problem I might be having. I appreciate these moments because they're how I get to know who he really is. I nod with a small smile before turning and leaving with Ellie by my side sporting a small smile probably trying hard to contain a big one.

When we're a good distance from the school, and John, I hear her squeal excitedly and the blush I was missing earlier finds its way to my face. I put my hand up in a halting way.

"Don't. It was nothing." I lie, which was completely useless because she always knows when I'm lying. She laughs lightly bouncing.

"Awww! That was so cute! Come on, you can't honestly tell me that didn't melt your heart." She prodded.

"That didn't melt my heart."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." I ignore her after this response. "See?! You can't! Because you like him!"

"Do not!" I shout halting causing her to stop too.

"Do too!" She shouts back. I shake my head and continue to walk. But this doesn't stop her.

"He hugged you. Like hugged you hugged you! Not one of those 'I don't know what to do so I'll give you a slight pat on the back and pretend it's a hug' hug! It was a 'I love you and I don't want to let you go' hug!" I scoff at her last comment almost laughing. She ignores me though; actually I don't even think she heard me.

"Then he kissed you! On the forehead! Affectionately! As in like with actual affection! Ally he likes you!" I roll my eyes allowing her to continue her little rant just to get it out of her system. "And," She stops and pulls me close sniffing me. I get a strange look from a woman getting her mail at this. This behavior is actually completely normal to me though. "You can still smell his cologne on your shirt!" I roll my eyes but can't help sniffing my shirt to see. She was right. The smell doesn't help me stop thinking about how I got it on me in the first place. As Elizabeth continues on with her rant I zone out.

I'm sure the hug was just to try to make me feel better. The kiss I'm pretty sure is just instinct to him. His older sister always kisses him on his forehead before she leaves in that way that mothers do. It's only fitting since she's been practically raising him since she turned eighteen. The only thing that confuses me is why he said sorry. I mean it's not like he made me have an anxiety attack. In fact if it wasn't for him I'd probably be in the nurses office still freaking out. Crap, I don't think I even said thank you! He probably thinks I'm a horrible person now. He practically saved me back there. And he did it before people actually started to notice me. If anyone had actually seen me I'd probably never live it down! I can't believe I didn't thank him! How dumb of me. I don't even know how I would forget to do something like that. After I repeatedly mentally scolded myself I tune back in on Elizabeth.

"-and you two better not turn me into an awkward third wheel! I expect a hot date waiting for me anytime the three of us hang out." I hear.

"Whoa." I cut her off. "It was a hug and a tiny peck. Please stop creating a future that you know won't exist." I plead.

"No, it wasn't just a hug it was, '_THE'_ hug and it was a kiss not just a little peck!" She responds ignoring my last comment.

"'_THE'_ hug? Seriously?" I dead pan as we turn down the street John lives on.

"Yes! That was the hug, and kiss, that sets it all in motion! You may think I'm crazy now, but you'll realize I'm a true genius when I'm helping you plan your wedding." She states matter-of-factly. I bust out laughing.

"I'm not even in high school yet! Hold your horses."

"Oh please. You'll have the mental mind state of a middle aged adult by the time you hit sixteen and you know it." I laugh because I actually can't deny that one.

"I predict you'll be married at nineteen, whether it's John or not. I just have a feeling that that's you're appropriate age of marriage." I roll my eyes once again as we make our way up the front steps to his house. I don't feel like arguing with her strange logic. For a 'shy' girl, she can really talk your ear off. After unlocking the door with the spare key John gave me and after Ellie makes a statement about how I already have a key to his house which I roll my eyes at, we make our way up to my temporary room.

My mom's on a 'business' trip so I'm staying here for a 'few weeks'. I'm sure if were up to my mom though, she probably wouldn't come back and one of these days I expect that she doesn't. I would have just stayed home while she was gone as I usually do, but when John heard I'd be home alone for 2-3 weeks he insisted that I stayed with him. When I said no he told his sister, who then practically forced me to stay with them. My mom didn't even care about the fact that I'd be staying with a teenage boy, being alone with him most of the time due to Melindas work schedule. She didn't even give me any money, that's fine by me though because I already know where all her money stashes are anyways. Her sad mom behavior doesn't really affect me. I'm used to it. We may live together, but our lives are very separate, I've found its easier that way, what with me being adopted and all, she has no idea I'm this weird cat human thing, with weird powers and abilities. I'd like to keep it that way.

The two of us lay on my bed chatting nonsense like usual. Our current conversation, or debate I should say, is over who would win. Wonder Woman or Cat Woman. I obviously vouch for Cat Woman to be the winner. We argue all the way until she has to head back to the school in order to catch the bus home. After quick good byes I'm home alone. I know it won't be for long since it's just passed 11:30 a.m. and all the visitors at the high school are only supposed to be there until noon, so John should be arriving soon, but I can't help feel uneasy.

I would never admit this to anyone, but I actually hate being alone. Every time I'm alone I get nervous and jumpy and every little noise definitely means there's a murderer in the house looking for me. This comes from watching too many scary movies when I was staying home alone. The new knowledge of knowing people are out there hunting your kind down, that wouldn't think twice about killing you, and that also equip highly trained assassins isn't exactly a reassuring thought either. I decide to distract myself with doing unassigned chores while I blast my music through the whole house. About thirty minutes later just as I'm starting the dishes John comes storming in then snatches my phone off the dock of the stereo.

"What the heck?!" I shout. He doesn't talk for a few seconds just staring at me.

"Men, highly trained men, with special skills and special weapons designed to kill us specifically are out there, they're hunting us, they're the reason I've been training you on how to evade an enemy for all these weeks, the reason why our whole race is kept a secret to the world. And you think the smart thing to do is have your music so loud you wouldn't have been able to hear if anyone was in the house or if someone might creeping up on you to attack?" He lectures his voice just under a shout.

"John its fine I was just listening to music." I say going to grab my phone. He moves it before I can though.

"It's not fine! I could have killed you if I wanted to!" He now shouts.

"I would have heard if anyone was coming! I'm fine!" I shout back.

"You wouldn't have! You would have been killed right then and there on the spot."

"No I wouldn't have you're over reacting." I say grabbing for my phone again. I fail this time too.

"I'm not over reacting. You need to be on guard all the time, not just when you're away from home." He angrily states.

"I'm not a baby I can take care of myself, John. I'm not stupid." I say annoyed that for the third time now I have failed to obtain my phone again. This time though, I stumble forward causing me to get a lot closer to him than I was going for.

"If you're not stupid, then why are you making stupid decisions?" He menacingly asks looking me dead in the eyes holding my now icy stare.

"It's my life isn't it? And besides who cares if anything happens to me anyways? It's not like anyone would really be mourning." I answer nonchalantly, but this time I'm not really censoring myself, just letting whatever comes to my mind spill out of my mouth. I actually hadn't meant to say what I did it just sort of, happened. Something flashes in Johns eyes.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asks. He almost sounds hurt, but I'm sure I'm just hearing things.

"Sorry, I can only speak the truth." I sarcastically reply.

"Alona, seriously. Do you really believe no one would care if you died?" He voice is a lot gentler this time, it almost scares me. My shoes are suddenly very interesting. After about one long minute I realize he's not gonna leave me alone until I answer.

"Well, I'm sure Ellie would be upset, but I think she'd get over it quickly, she's a trooper. There's not really anyone else other than her. But that's fine; I'd prefer going knowing I didn't leave anyone behind with an unfixable heart." I answer. And that's truly my honest opinion, even though the last part does kind of sadden me because no one would be extremely sad, but I really would prefer that. There's a long silence. I'm feeling very vulnerable and awkward now.

"Ok, so can I have my phone back now?" I quickly ask trying to change the subject and hoping he didn't hear the crack in my voice. He slowly hands me it then I finally look up at him. He looks sad and upset. I'm scared I might cry so I quickly and awkwardly nod my head before turning and quickly walking to my room.

As soon as the door closes the first tear drops. I can't believe I just said that. I wasn't supposed to admit something so painful to him. Actually come to think of it I'm pretty sure I just admitted it to myself too. I know I've felt that way for a while, but I never actually said it out loud. In my head it seemed perfectly normal to think, but actually hearing it come from my mouth and then processing it made sound as truly depressing as it is. I hold a pillow against my chest sobbing into it. Here I am huddled up, alone, crying. Story of my life.

There's a knock at the door, but he doesn't wait for me to answer, he just walks in, he's holding something behind his back. I hide my face in the pillow. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me.

"Look at me." He says. I ignore him.

"I'll sit here all day if that's what it takes to get you to look at me." I ignore him this time too. After just sitting there in silence for a few minutes he eventually gets impatient.

"Al, please?" He pleads. I groan at his nick name for me. He's called me that since I told him I absolutely hated it. Even though I hate the name, a part of me loves it because I think that's his way of setting himself apart from everyone else. He gently pokes my side.

"I have something for you." He says with a cute little smile after I finally look at him. I immediately laugh at what he shows me from behind my back.


End file.
